PvZ Tales 3
by chumpatrol1
Summary: A game of team vanquish gets interesting when a new zombie hero finds an unexpected knack for a 3-ability combo, and deep feelings surface between two plants.
1. A New Recruit

It was a hot beginning for an unbearable day in late May, but intelligence provided by L.E.A.F. said that Suburbia Section 5A, more commonly known as Chomp Town, was going under attack. Today, the respawn systems were normal (aka high running costs) so the opposing teams had to kill each other to end the battle. A rather dangerous prospect awaited both teams. After a limit of unrevived deaths, the remaining zombies had to respawn in Dr. Zomboss' base, a remote area on a mountain miles away from the action and the plants in Crazy Dave's house.

By the time Section 5A was occupied, the time was 8:45 and the temperature was already in the low 80s, and the plants were ready for battle. Two relatively small teams were facing off in an endless war where the tide of the battle was about as regular as the tide from the sea. Pea hopped from one "foot" to the other, while the other plants watched. Crazy Dave spoke from tiny headsets about their goal and added a mysterious holographic HUD. He counted down until the gates opened. 5...4...3...2...1...GO!

Pea immediately hypered away into the battlefield. Sarah and Kid were more conservative, but were quickly left alone. Sarah skipped towards the middle of the lines and Kid climbed atop a roof. Chomper stealthily tunneled towards a route less traveled by to find a flanking all star. He quickly swallowed him up in an unrevivable kill. Zombies took note of this but could not find the perpetrator who caused the first death.

Private Sal "Sol" Doe was a rather unassuming zombie Hero. Though they were much less common than Browncoats and the like, being a "Hero" didn't make a zombie that special. He had completed training only a week ago, but already Sgt. Pringleton was noting his every move. Soon It would pass up to his Superior, Liuetenant Pringleton (Sgt. Pringleton's younger brother), Captain Roger "Zombones", Major Major (A very skilled zombie with no name), Colonel Don, General Supremo, and if a zombie is lucky, Dr. Zomboss will consider making one General.

Sol rocket jumped onto a building and started sniping the plants from not too far away. A few sunbeams flew past him. He continued firing as a pair of scientists assaulted the small group of distracted plants. All were taken down. Score: 23 Plants, 19 Zombies. Sol noticed a few toxic peas flying past and threw a toxic gas cloud at the direction. Rocket jumping again, Sol did a no-scope 360 and fired a ZPG at the offending plant. He killed the toxic peashooter and apparently heavily damaged a nearby plant, which was assumed to be a sunflower. A few well placed shots finished the job just as Sol landed on the ground. Another peashooter came up behind him with a vengeance, landing a critical on him. Things were going to be ugly for him if he didn't reload fast enough.


	2. Victory for Plants, New Relations

One shot after another, Sol was taking damage. The Fog cleared up as Sol was about to fall. A shot to the face nearly finished him off as Pea emerged, a last shot coming towards him in slow motion. The splash damage would kill him regardless, so he attempted to aim his gun to whittle him down. Too late. The world went dark and Sol watched himself on the ground in third person.

Pea watched Sarah. Getting her up wasn't his strong spot, but revival was of great necessity. Besides, reviving Sarah meant more to him than it would any other plant. Sarah to him, was special. Pea snapped out of his thoughts as Sarah was revived. Pea had to cover Sarah as she revived the toxic peashooter, and killed a stray Engineer. With the toxic pea revived, Sarah began healing him up to full health. With a nod the toxic peashooter ran off in his own direction while Sarah thanked Pea while blushing.

Meanwhile, Kid watched as the zombies' death count went down. Smiling to himself, he sniped a few zombies off into the distance. Crazy Dave proudly announced 25 kills, the halfway point. Less than 5 minutes later, Crazy Dave announced 40 kills, just ten short of what was needed. Zombies were lagging behind with 32 kills, which only seemed to go up once a minute. A potato mine exploded behind him, alerting him to the scientist who warped into the wrong spot.

Sol was struggling. Attempting to compensate for his retreating team, he lobbed a smoke grenade in one direction, rocket jumped and attempted to ZPG an oncoming chomper. No such luck, as the ground absorbed the full force of the impact, leaving the chomper completely unharmed. Sol frantically attempted to air-strafe but he wasn't skilled enough in that aspect. He landed in the open mouth of Chomper, scoring the 50th unrevivable death. The zombies frantically retreated, and an engineer took out Sarah, who went after a nearby front-line cactus. Chomper arrived quickly enough to revive her and they ran towards the retreating zombies. Crazy Dave then picked them up in his RV.


	3. A Torturous Sol

When all the plants arrived at the house, it was late morning. Temperatures soared in the 90s, so the plants decided to take a break. Sarah went to her room shared with a few other plants. She opened a recently-acquired purse and pulled out her smartphone. Dialing a (203) number, she called her 23-year-old brother, Theodore. No answer. She tried for what seemed like forever, her palpitations making more nervous than originally. Finally the line was answered. "Sis? How are you?" questioned the voice.  
"Theo! Thank goodness you picked up the line! You won't believe how good the work is!"  
"*Sigh* You say that every time Sis."  
"No! This time I mean it!" Sarah could sense her older brother rolling his eyes on the other line.  
"Theo, please. You get money for every action that benefits your team!" Hesitation from the other line.  
"Sarah, you finally convinced me. I hope this isn't like the fan club secretary job though," and then Theodore hung up.

Kid was staring silently into the distance. At the horizon another cactus waved at him. Kid waved back. He then saw a group of zombies surrounding his distant comrade. A few well placed shots alerted his ally and they finished off the zombie hoard together. Kid immediately recognized the type of shot as the Gatling needle, which was the type his sister was. Kid sunk back into his thoughts searching for distant threats.

Chomper was hungrily eating stray zombies who happened to wander in his path. He saw Sol, the enemy he swallowed just a few hours ago. Upon closer inspection, Sol appeared to be shooting at something. Chomper snuck up behind him and watched him shoot at a tied up commando pea. Sol jolted up as he heard Chomper walk towards him. Chomper spat out his goop, but Sol rocket jumped just in time to completely dodge the attack. Chomper prioritized the commando pea and ate through the binding ropes, releasing his colleague who hypered away. Chomper burrowed just in time to avoid a ZPG and burrowed back to Crazy Dave's house. Chomper knew that Sol would be a dangerous foe.


	4. Invasion!

Chomper arrived quickly to Crazy Dave's house. Looking out into the distance, he watched Sol rocket jump, throw a smoke grenade and shoot a ZPG into the general area of the smoke cloud. Chomper ran into Crazy Dave's house and found Crazy Dave watching " _The Squirbo Chronicles".  
_ "Crazy Dave! There is a very powerful zombie coming towards our house! Prepare the defenses!"  
"Seriously Chomper. The plants can mount a defense against one zombie faster than you can think. How powerful can one zombie be?"  
"But it's a zombie hero!" retorted Chomper.  
"One zombie hero. Just relax," comforted Crazy Dave.  
"But he is able to take advantage of his abilities to the fullest!"  
Crazy Dave squinted at Chomper and then widened his eyes. "I need to send Agent Peas pronto! To Penny!" Crazy Dave practically shouted.

Minutes later, Sol rocket jumped onto a roof without drawing any attention. A lawn of Winter Melons greeted them. One stood out to him though, the one at the back with top hat and gold L.E.A.F. badge. Sol delayed attacking and waited for his rocket jump ability to recharge. With a satisfying click, Sol grinned and threw a smoke grenade. He rocket jumped and at the apex of his arc released a deadly ZPG. Upon a rather soft landing, Sol decidedly sprayed his Z-1 Assault blaster in the direction he thought the last surviving plants were.

Sol turned on his night vision goggles and grinned. An entire lawn of vanquished winter melons appeared in his vision and a door laid wide open. Sol walked in to find the house devoid of life. His instincts told him to dive into a corner and Sol did it in the nick of time. Chomper popped up only to swallow fresh air. Sol gunned him down and reloaded in time to hear other chompers burrowing towards him. Sol glanced at a nearby window and he dashed towards it. Sol climbed out and rocket jumped up to the roof. Sol dropped off the roof and hung off the gutters.

Sol found an open window and climbed in, narrowly dodging a hidden potato mine at the entrance. Sol threw a smoke grenade into the hallway and sprinted to where he thought was the stairwell. He was wrong. Pea and Sarah strutted up behind him and began assaulting him, but Sol was completely aware of the situation at hand. Sol readied a ZPG shot when Pea spat out a chili bean bomb. Sol was startled and the explosive missed by a wide margin Sol attempted to hide in a room but was too late. While Sol managed the dodge most of the blast, what did hit him nearly killed him. Sarah the sunflower stalked up to Sol and readied an attack. All Sol remembered was a bright yellow laser.


End file.
